


He Knew

by dinosuairs



Category: Free!
Genre: Haru/Rin - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, free iwatobi swim club, haru loves rin, haru's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosuairs/pseuds/dinosuairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time writing anything, and I wanted to try it out. I know it's short. Any feedback is great. Thanks!</p></blockquote>





	He Knew

He turned around and looked at him. He knew. 

There was something about the way that his deep red eyes would look at him as they would joke around. The same way those eyes would look at him as they were making love. 

There was a shimmer that he knew no one else was allowed to see, but him. 

It was the moments where they would both be walking outside. The way his hand, tough from all the swimming would hold him: kept him safe. 

The way his maroon hair fluttered. When they were walking through the streets together, it would move ever so slightly as the breeze brushed past them. The twinge of red would reflect back on his tan face, and he would smile. He knew then.

His smile was something he could never stop looking at. The small point on each tooth brought him in. Watching him eat, dinner together every night was an occurrence that could not be avoided anymore. The way his teeth would nip at him as he was slowly kissing down the side of his neck, the soft moans let out and the snicker of love. 

Love. He knew he never loved someone as much as he loved him. The way they would roll around, under the sheets. The smell of his hair pressed against his nose as he clutched the bed, hoping for the small moments to never stop. 

He loved sleeping next to him. His body was warm, and would always roll next to him and grab onto him: never letting go. They would tangle together as one person, one sound, and one heart. Beating together as he would lay on him. 

Making love was what they did. Moving together as one, never stopping, never tiring. The smell of his body, pressing against him. How his face looked. How engulfed they both  
would be, reaching climax together every time. 

He loved him. He knew he did. He loved how his hair would sit after they would swim. The smile he would get when they both reached the end. The tears he would shed when they hugged. The smell of chlorine on his neck when he would nuzzle in deeper, hoping that the maroon boy he loved would never let go. 

He turned around and looked at him. 

"Haru--" 

But he stopped. Haru was already facing him. His hands reaching up to pull his neck in closer. "Rin." 

He knew. 

He knew he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything, and I wanted to try it out. I know it's short. Any feedback is great. Thanks!


End file.
